inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishigaki Mamoru
(Defender) |number= 2 |element=Fire |team= Kidokawa Seishuu Dark Emperors Old Kidokawa Seishuu |seiyuu= Akio Suyama |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 020}} Nishigaki Mamoru ( ) is a childhood friend of Ichinose, Domon, and Aki. He is a defender for Kidokawa Seishuu and previously, Dark Emperors. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"He looks like a famous pro player with his eye-catching hairstyle."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"His eye-catching hairstyle makes him look like a pro."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"Ichinose Kazuya's friend in America. The Aliea crystal boosted his powers."'' Appearance Nishigaki has olive, braided hair and he ties them on the back with a short pony-tail. He has black eyes and dark skin. His hair style is similar to that of Kidou Yuuto and Demonio Strada. He also wears a blue headband like Endou Mamoru's. Plot Season 1 He is first seen in one of Aki's flashback, when him, Ichinose, and Domon are trying to perfect Tri-Pegasus. Then, when Raimon's match against Kidokawa Seishuu was decided, he was seen with their coach and the Triangle Z-triplets. Ichinose, Domon, and Aki noticed him and so they decided to stay and chat together like the old times. He told the three that he had joined Kidokawa Seishuu's team but was surprised to see his three childhood friends on the rival team. Ichinose told him that he, Domon, and Endou had perfected their own Tri-Pegasus and he was surprised. Then he departed from them. During the match against Raimon, when he saw the Tri-Pegasus, he told Ichinose, Domon, and Endou that they had truly made it their own technique. And when the match was over, after seeing Tri-Pegasus evolve, he named the new technique "The Phoenix". Season 2 He was seen as a member of the Dark Emperors with a piece of the Aliea Meteorite. Ichinose exclaimed that he was surprised that Nishigaki was there and had a flashback to when he met Nishigaki at the riverbank — Nishigaki using Spinning Cut on Ichinose, Domon, and Endou to block The Phoenix. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 209 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 78 *'Speed': 67 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 20 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Kidokawa Seishuu form *'GP': 209 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 78 *'Speed': 67 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 20 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 236 *'TP': 208 *'Kick': 86 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 93 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 83 *'Guts': 83 *'Freedom': 12 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Kidokawa Seishuu form *'GP': 105 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 54 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 67 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 21 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 107 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 55 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 57 *'Freedom': 8 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Kidokawa Seishuu form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Kidokawa Seishuu form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'Old Kidokawa' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'The Card' *'Ryuugaku Team' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'Champion' *'The Fires' Navigation